Venus Fly-Trap
Not to be confused with Venus Fly Trap (Can't be abducted) (Unaffected by drop damage)|family = Enforce-mint|unlocked = Buying with 99 gems|creator = Baryonyx138|flavor text = Venus Fly-Trap totally likes Ballooners. He likes them so much that he tries to look like them as accurate as possible in the battle-field. But the problem is: He forgets to test his balloons in a simulator.}} Venus Fly-Trap is a plant created by Baryonyx in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He could be obtained by by buying it with 99 gems. He'll spit balloon goos which'll slow down a single zombie, similiar to Snow Pea. Unlike Snow Pea, however, his projectiles will deal no damage. When a zombie is close to him (at least 1 tile away), he could grab, abduct, and drop the zombie on midair, which'll instantly kill zombies with Fragile, Average, and Solid toughness, otherwise the drop will deal 50% damage of the zombie's health. Note that he can't abduct gargantuars, mechanical zombies (except Bug Bot Imp), and bosses, and also flying zombies are immune to drop damage. Origins Venus Fly-Trap is based on Dionaea Muscipula, a carnivorous plant commonly called Venus Flytrap. "Fly" on his name refers the fact that he could fly with his zombie-abduction ability. Almanac Entry Note: These stats only apply to level 1. Spits balloon goos to stall zombies and abducts one when close. |description = Special: Spits balloon goos to stall zombies Abducts a zombie when close and drops it in midair Venus Fly-Trap totally likes Ballooners. He likes them so much that he tries to look like them as accurate as possible in the battlefield. But the problem is: He forgets to test his balloons in a simulator. }} Upgrades Plant Food Effect When fed with Plant Food, Venus Fly-Trap will fly off-screen, shoots larger goo balloons to all zombies which'll slow them down for 15 seconds, then he'll abduct 3 random zombies, and finally returns to his original position. Enforce-mint effect When boosted by Enforce-mint, Venus Fly-Trap could instantly kill any zombie he abducts, no matter the toughness, though he still can't abduct mechanical zombies (except Bug Bot Imp), gargantuars, and bosses, and also stil deals no damage against flying zombies. Level Upgrades TBA Stategies Venus Fly-Trap is mostly useful during early-game, where not too many zombies appearing. He could be used as an alternative of Sap-fling, since he is cheaper, albeit his projectiles only applies to one zombie while Sap-fling's sap will apply to any zombie on the sap tile. Venus Fly-Trap's ability to abduct zombies is the one that makes him unique, while he couldn't kill stronger zombies, he could still weaken them, making them more vulnerable. It is recommended to use it against strong zombies, such as Brickheads. It is not recommended to use Venus Fly-Trap in Far Future, due to the fact that many zombies could counter his abilities (Mechanical zombies, except for Bug Bot Imp, can't be abducted, while Jetpack Zombie and Blastronaut Zombie are immune to drop damage) Gallery VenusFly-Trap.png|Without Background VenusFly-TrapPremium.png|With premium background Trivia *He was originally in the Contain-mint family, however he was later moved to Enforce-mint family. *This plant was created for the Plant Creation Contest by Sani Category:2019 Plant Contest Category:Plants Created By DrBaryonyxNew a.k.a Dead-kai Category:Enforce-mint Family plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants that slow down zombies Category:Single-use Category:Single use Plant